


E.V.O.L-L.U.V

by fanyingssi



Category: Sone - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Feels, Bisexuality, Exes, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyingssi/pseuds/fanyingssi
Summary: Some people when they are feeling lonely they go out to drink or do drugs, but other people try to fill their emptiness by going after someone equally as lonely as them, that is how Yuri and Jessica find each other on Tinder. Both of them don't show their faces clearly because they need to preserve their careers. Especially Yuri because her face can be seen everywhere.When Jessica was looking for a new model to participate in her company's new campaign she found Yuri again. But little did she know that her new model is the same mysterious girl that she had been texting for the past few months, and also her ex-girlfriend who happens to be her first love.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The calm before the strom

Today is another day like the others.Yuri is looking through the window while she plays with a piece of her hair between her fingers,I really love when she does that.Just her presence is enough for make me feel like a teenager again,like when we met at school for the first time. Things were never easy for people like us, we couldn't be too close to each other without facing terrible consequences  
Even though everything was hard I try to keep some good memories from we were young.Like when we held hands under the tables during lunch in the caffeteria so no one would have anything bad to say.  
Now we are older and independent women,but I still feel like I depend on her a lot,maybe that's love,right?I'm still not sure perhaps I need to figure it out but there's plenty of time to do this.  
I don't know if we are meant to be but I hope our simplest moments can be remembered forever.


	2. Desperate times ask for desperate measures

I never thought I would be that kind of person who just can't move on, but here I am, still in love with my first girlfriend whom I broke up with 4 years ago. Obviously, I had been in a few relationships since we parted ways, but sadly nothing compares to what I used to feel when I simply looked at her. Maybe that's because of the time when we fell in love. When you are a teenager everything you feel is maximized.

  
Some people tell me to forget her, but it's not that easy when your ex-girlfriend is a supermodel, and consequently, you end up seeing her face at least 5 times a day everytime you step out of your house. I've been single for a while, and believe it or not trying to cover up sadness and repressed desires with work is only effective for a short period of time.

  
Being desperate makes you go out of your way trying to find new ways to humiliate yourself. It's not like I’ve never done anything like this before but this time it feels awkward. I could call Sunny, I'm pretty sure she would be here in a minute eating out of the palm of my hand even though she has a boyfriend, but it's not worth the effort.

  
Since there is no choice I decided to download a dating app, so I can flirt with people and have my ego boosted with little to no effort, sounds great to me After a few attempts to take the most ambiguous yet captivating pictures of me, I created a profile. Trying to sound as mysterious as possible I named myself J (not very creative but I couldn't think of anything better) and uploaded only 2 pictures of me on my profile, hiding my face. I don't like to hide even in situations like these, but I have to maintain my reputation extraordinarily good since my company is doing well.

  
After a few unsuccessful matches, a girl caught my attention. She had almost the same kind of profile as mine. The only difference is that she wasn't even showing parts of her face, only her body. Not in a sexual way, but the energy her pictures radiated made me feel eager. So after a couple of minutes, we matched and I texted her, saying just hello afraid of being rejected. While I waited for her to reply, I kept looking through her pictures and then I found a very unique one. She was sitting in a bed with her knees bent and thighs squeezed together. For a moment I was shocked, her body looked really similar to Yuri's, but as long as I can remember my ex-girlfriend used to be very shy, she would never be in a dating app. I decided to ignore those meaningless thoughts. Maybe I'm going crazy.


End file.
